


My Dearest Jim

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, standing up for your mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is his own brand of "momma-bear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Jim

My Dearest Jim,  
As written in the least wobbly script possible on a transport train, and stuffed in Jim's breast pocket by Mr. Spock.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

My Dearest Jim,

Thank you for the “heads up” on the familial visitors. Your Gramps sounds like a fascinating person. Perhaps I will allow a “wrinkly hug,” as it would not be prudent to disrespect his wisdom as an elder.

I can handle your brother well enough, James. I assure you if I can handle Khan, I can handle your brother.

We shall speak of these pictures at a later time.

LLAP,  
Spock


End file.
